


Bones Meets The Boyfriend

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Bones is surprised, Dating, Don’t Like Don’t Read, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Pirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jamie is going on a date and Bones meets the lucky suitor--who isn't at all who he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is A little forgotten ficlet I started a while ago. I promise I'm still working on my McKirk stuff.

Jamie had been in an excited, almost hyper mood ever since she'd finished her last class of the day. As her best friend and roommate, Leonard McCoy had learned this meant one of two things: she was nervous about test results (due to very high expectations she'd set for herself), she'd had WAY too much coffee, (which was frequently), or she had a date. When she'd taken a stack of clothes into the bathroom and been in there for forty-five minutes trying on outfits, he deduced it was a date--and not just any date. It was someone she really wanted to impress. 

Thank goodness they were in an apartment rather than the tiny dorms, or he would have had to flee from the non-stop pacing and muttering that went on as she tried to pick out clothes.

“You alright, Jenna?” He called out after awhile. 

“Ugh, Bones.” She whined. “I can't decide. Help me!!” 

His eyebrow raised. Jenna being so out of her usual decisive element meant she was really worked up about impressing her date.

“You can't go wrong with blue, ya know,” he called. “If he's the right sort, he'll think you look just fine no matter what. Is it someone you've known awhile?”

“Yes,” she answered faintly.

“Okay, then. You probably won't need to do much to make his jaw drop,” he assured her, mentally running through the list of guys she'd known at the academy who'd she'd be likely to make a fuss over.

As he contemplated, their door buzzed and Jenna squeaked in alarm from her refuge in the bathroom.

“He's here! I'm not ready yet! Bones, be a good buddy and talk to him for a few minutes, please?!” She begged. 

“Sure thing,” he said, grinning to himself at the prospect of putting the fear of God into the kid, whoever he was. However, his grin dropped when he opened the door and saw the man standing there.

“Admiral Pike?!!”

The shock must have shown in his face because Pike actually chuckled. 

“You expecting someone else?” He inquired dryly.

“Uh, yeah,” he admitted. “Jenna didn't tell me who was taking her out and I assumed it was one of her academy pals. She just said to be friendly while she's getting herself all dolled up. So, no, I wasn't expecting it to be you, Sir, no offense.”

“None taken,” Pike said said, plainly enjoying Leonard’s discomfort a little too much. “Your surprise is perfectly understandable. Heck, I'm still surprised myself.”

Recovering from his shock, Leonard sank back into a chair, motioning for the Admiral to have a seat as well.

“So, uh, when did this all start?” He questioned, wondering how long Jamie had kept him in the dark.

“You mean the UST or the actual relationship?” Pike asked bluntly, causing Leonard to go a bit red. 

“The relationship,” he hastened to clarify.

“About a month.” The admiral answered.

“Makes sense,” Leonard nodded. “It was about that time she started being ridiculously and obnoxiously happy all the time. Nauseating.” 

Pike chuckled. “Allergic to happiness, McCoy?” He asked amusedly.

“No, I’m just suspicious of it,” Leonard said, with his most cynical lip curl. “It has a way of disappearing and jerking the rug right out from under a body--especially for Jamie and I.” 

His brain was still screaming “Unnatural!!!” at the sight of the Admiral in civilian clothes. He'd never seen him out of uniform before. 

“Trust me, McCoy, no one wants to see Jamie happy more than I do,” Pike said seriously. Leonard could see he meant it and felt a little better about things, though he wouldn't admit it.

Presently, Jamie emerged from her room, looking utterly sweet and demure in mint green jeans, a frilly pink blouse, and a short denim jacket. She'd even curled the ends of her hair a bit and applied makeup, which she rarely ever used. 

Both men stood up at her appearance. 

“Hey,” she said shyly, flushing under the warm gaze of her date? Boyfriend? Significant Other? Leonard wasn't sure what to call it. 

Whatever they had, it was electric, judging by the way Jamie and Chris were eying each other. 

“I'll just go…..work on some research and get out of your hair,” he muttered hurriedly. “Have a good time, you two.”

Jamie grabbed him and gave him an appreciative peck on the cheek. 

“Thanks, Bones,” she whispered. “I'll explain things to you very soon, I promise. Don't worry about me; Chris is a gentleman.” 

She winked and wonder of wonders, the admiral’s ears turned pink. Leonard shook hands with the man and went to his own room to collect his reading materials, shaking his head over the unexpected couple. Who knew Jamie liked them older? 

Jamie, meanwhile, was leaving hand in hand with Chris, still giggling to herself over Bones’s dumbfounded expression.

Chris was too busy admiring her, from the silver shod feet to the golden curls falling down her back. 

“You're absolutely stunning, Jamie,” he murmured, stealing a quick kiss before opening the door of the hover car for her. Jamie swooned a little inside at the gesture and words, always susceptible to his looks and the low tone he used. 

“Thank you,” she returned mischievously. “I like how you look so much more approachable this way.” She eyed his shirt and slacks approvingly. 

“Much as it might surprise you, I actually loathe the dress greys,” Chris confessed as he pulled away from the parking lot. “Makes me look eighty years old and it itches to boot. You on the other hand, look gorgeously professional in them.” 

“Gorgeously Professional,” she echoed. “I like it: could be my motto, if I wasn't getting banged up so much. Black eyes and bruises generally ruin the effect.”

“Such is the life of a good captain,” Pike commented. “I hope McCoy isn't too put out by your secrecy about us. He looked a bit shell shocked.” 

Jamie sighed a bit regretfully. 

“I know, I feel bad, but he gets really overprotective sometimes and I didn't want him taking it upon himself to do something that might get him court-martialed. He likes intimidating my dates.”

“Good thing I don't intimidate, then,” Chris said calmly. “It's okay, Jamie. I can handle a shovel talk. I know he's dying to give it to me.”

She rolled her eyes. “Men. You're so ridiculous--in an adorable way.” 

He grinned innocently and winked at Jamie. “That's what I'm aiming for. Can't be a stodgy Admiral all the time.” 

“Well, you sure aren't in my eyes,” Jamie said in a flirtatious tone. She knew from personal experience that Chris was the farthest thing from stodgy.


End file.
